Marcia
Marcia (マーシャ, Māsha?) is a pink haired Begnion knight, who is first met confronting a group of pirates in her search for her older brother, Makalov in Chapter 3 of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance: the pirates refuse to cooperate and Marcia tries to fight them off. She cannot be recruited in this chapter but if Ike talks to her, she will leave and return in Chapter 9 where Ike has to talk to her again and she will join. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, she is discharged from Begnion's Holy Guard, and becomes a member of the Crimean Royal Knights, along with her brother. Since joining the Crimean army, she has become a friend of Queen Elincia, but continues to be repulsed by Makalov's fondness for gambling and drinking. One of Marcia's distinctive traits is the way she speaks. Often times, she will use words like "clambake" and "sponge-brain" as insults. In place of profanities, she will use words like "crackers", as in, "Oh, crackers!" or "Oh Chestnuts". She uses insults almost every time she speaks, when she is mad. =Personality= Marcia seems to be cheerful, yet she does have an angry side (mainly shown at her brother or enemies); despite this she does love him. It is revealed in supports with Tanith that she was very good at & very loyal to her job. Commander Tanith had very high expectations of Marcia-even to telling the Pegasus Knight she could lead the Holy Guard. In Path of Radiance, she appears to have some romantic interest in Ike, constantly addressing him as 'handsome'. However, there are no supports that result them in building any sort of relationship and in Radiant Dawn, she no longer shows any interest in Ike whatsoever. In Radiant Dawn, ''she helps Elincia and Nealuchi defend Leanne in the prologue of Part 2, and can recruit Haar for help. Since she is meant to be the youngest of the ''Path of Radiance Pegasus Trio, Marcia reveals to be childish by saying phrases like,'' Oh crackers!'' =Character Data= Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 9: talk with Ike.(must have made Ike talk to her in Chapter 3) Base stats |Pegasus Knight |Fire |5 |20 |8 |0 |7 |11 |4 |8 |6 |6 |22 |8 |Lance - D |N/A |Slim Lance Javelin Growth rates |55% |40% |20% |50% |55% |40% |25% |30% Support Conversations *Kieran *Tanith *Gatrie *Rolf Bond support *Makalov:5% Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 2: Prologue: Automatically from start, available in Prologue, Chapter 3, and she appear as reinforcement at turn 1 in Endgame. *Part 3: Chapter 9: Automatically from base, available in Chapter 9, 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team she joined and Endgame. | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ | | |○ |△ | | | | | | | | | |○ | |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected　△=Reinforcement Base stats |Falcon Knight |Fire |5 |34 |16 |6 |17 |20 |12 |16 |15 |7 |23 |9 |Sword - C Lance - B |Canto |Steel Lance Javelin Vulnerary Growth rates |70% |30% |20% |40% |65% |50% |35% |35% Biorhythm Bond support *Makalov:5% Epilogue *'Petulant Pegasus Knight' (苦労性の天馬騎士, Worrisome Pegasus Knight in the Japanese version) Marcia showed her dedication as one of the Royal Knights, ever vigilant as she patrolled Crimea's skies. Gallery File:Fire Emblem 9 Marcia Portrait.png|Marcia as she appeared in Path of Radiance File:MarciaFE9Portrait.png‎|Marcia's portrait in Path of Radiance File:MarciaFE10Portrait.png‎|Marcia's portrait in Radiant Dawn Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc